


Falanta

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider 555 | Masked Rider Faiz
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pensoj de Kiba Yuuji, antaŭa rekontanta Smart Ladyon. Averto por Sinmortigo/sinmortigaj ideoj. Traduko de mia anglalingvo "Falling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falanta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98285) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



> Averto: Sinmortigo/sinmortigaj ideoj.
> 
> Scribanta circaŭ 2004.

Post de foririnta la malsanulejo, la vivo de Kiba Yuji estis sendordo.

Li havis tiom antaŭĝuis, vivo, koramikino, kaj nun tuto estis malaperanta. Liaj gepatroj mortinta, lia koramino... haltis iri al la malsanulejo. Kaj lia kuzo....

Lia kuzo...

Lia kuzo diri al li, ke li devus morti.

_Lia kuzo_. Lia familio. Lia sola familio nun. Estis evidenta, ke la mondo forlasis lin solan, kaj la mondo estis ne preta, ke li revenis.

Kaj ŝajne, li fariĝis morgininto pro tio. Aŭ li ĵus imagis tio?

Ne, li ne imagis la kolapsintan aŭton. Li ne forgesis la travibron de la ĉaso. Liaj kruroj multigis, fariĝanta kvar kruroj.

La nova formo, ke estis mallerta por kelkaj momentoj, antaŭ novaj instinktoj transpenis, lia nova memo kuregis atenti aferojn, en metodo ke la malnova Kiba Yuji neniam pensis pri.

Eble li ne devus vivinta. Li komprenas, ke lia faroj ne estas bona. Li ne estis certa, kial li vivis. Eble li estis monstro.

Li estis monstro. Estis netaŭgita vivo. Neapartena persono. Fantomo, en karna krusto, ke ne sciis, ke li jam estis morto.

La suno estis solida kiel la suno ĉiam estas, sed la vortoj de lia kuzo eĥis en lia kapo. Kaj li sciis, ke kio ajn okazis, kio ajn lia fariĝis, ne povis resti. Ne povus resti.

Li ne apartenis, en la mondo malsupre de li.

Formovinta liajn ŝuojn, li poluris ili per liaj ŝtrumpetoj, kvazaŭ tio gravis. Kvazaŭ io gravas plu.

Li denove vidis la sunleviĝon, atente parkerigis ilin. Nenium plu li vidis sunleviĝon.

Ekstarinta, li paŝis antaŭa, paŝis lian unua skua . Post kiam, lia dua. Kaj post kiam, lia tria.

Li vidis malsupre. Vidis antaŭa.

Paŝis la neexista paŝo.

Kaj falis.

-Finfine


End file.
